Speechless
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Maya isn't stupid. She may have been pregnant and married before the age of 16 but she wasn't stupid. And almost dying and losing her baby puts things into perspective. If only there was a way to make her family feel the same. AddisonSam!


**A/N: If the Addie/Sam finale scene didn't happen. Title from the song 'Speechless' by Lady Gaga =D Reviews please.**

* * *

"Hello" Addison yawned as she answered her ringing phone.

"Did I wake you?" Violet asked.

"Yeah but, I should be up anyway, is everything ok?" Addison said sitting up in her bed.

"Maya wants to see us all, we're bending hospital rules to get us all in there, can you come over? And Amelia?"

"Yeah, of course" Addison smiled "How's Betsey?"

"She's, as ok as she can be, her Aunt's here, they're staying with Pete, she's going to look after Lucas so he can come up"

"Right" Addison yawned "Well, I'll be there as quick as I can"

"Ok" Violet smiled "And Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Violet said quietly.

"What for?" Addison frowned.

"I think you know what for" Violet smiled "Bye"

"Yeah, bye Violet" Addison said softly before hanging up.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as herself and Amelia walked into Maya's crowded hospital room.

"Aunt Addie, Amelia" Maya smiled "Hey"

"How you feeling sweetie?" Addison asked instantly picking up her chart and scanning her eyes over it "Vitals are good"

"I'm, ok" Maya nodded "Sore, tired, a little angry, and sad but, ok"

"Well that's, good" Addison nodded "And how is this little one?" she said cooing at the baby that lay in Dink's arms "Guys she is so beautiful"

"She really is" Dink smiled.

"Ok" Maya said clapping her hands together "Who's not here?"

"Me" Pete said slipping in to the room.

"Right, good" Maya smiled "Dink, take the baby out"

"Wha…."

"Dink, out, now" Maya said firmly.

"But…."

"Philmore" Maya glared.

"Going" Dink said standing up and kissing her cheek "Try and keep calm" he muttered "Bye" he smiled to everyone as he walked out of the room.

"Got him well trained already, I like it" Charlotte smirked.

"What's this all about Maya?" Naomi asked.

"Firstly, I wanted to thank you all, for being here, for being there last night"

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else baby" Sam said softly, squeezing her arm a little.

"Right" Maya whispered "And secondly, Cooper, did you do the thing?"

"I did the thing" Cooper smirked.

"How does she know about the thing?" Violet and Charlotte both asked.

"She caught me looking at a ring brochure" Cooper muttered "And she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her"

"Go Maya" Amelia said with a laugh.

"And did you say yes?" Maya asked looking to Charlotte.

"I did" Charlotte smiled.

"Then where the hell is the ring?" Maya exclaimed.

"Well we uh, decided last night, wasn't the right time" Cooper stuttered "I was gonna, do it again, today"

"Do you have the ring now?" Maya asked.

"Yeah" Cooper smiled "You want me to do it now?"

"Please" Maya said with a grin.

"Do _you_ want me to do it now?" Cooper said turning to Charlotte.

"Just do it Coop" Charlotte smirked "I miss the ring"

"Ok" Cooper laughed pulling the ring from his pocket "Charlotte King, for some insane reason I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"For some insane reason, yeah, I will" Charlotte smiled, Cooper laughed and slipped the ring on her finger with a kiss, everyone instantly congratulated them with huge smiles.

"Anything else Maya or are we done?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, oh no, I'm just getting started" Maya said with a laugh "You" she said pointing to Addison "Please tell me you finished with Pete"

"Oh thanks" Pete said dryly "You make me feel so loved Maya"

"Shut up I'm not finished" Maya snapped.

"Maya" Naomi said slightly shocked.

"So have you finished with him yet or not?" Maya asked firmly.

"I uh, yeah, yes, I did, last night" Addison muttered, hanging her head low and avoiding everyones eyes.

"Right, good" Maya smiled "Dad, kiss her"

"What?" Addison, Sam and Naomi all exclaimed looking straight at her, everyone else had to bite back a laugh.

"Dad, kiss Addison" Maya said simply.

"Maya…" they all started.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? Aside from the fact that I was married and pregnant before my 16th birthday I am not stupid" she sighed "You" she said pointing to Sam "Love her" she said pointing to Addison "And you, love him" she said pointing back to Sam "And I am sick of watching you both, pine over each other because you're too scared, you're scared of my Mom Addie, that's just, stupid, this is all stupid!" Maya exclaimed "Dell _died_, he actually died! What if that were Addison Dad? And Addison what if it was my Dad? It could have been one of you, you were both on my list of people to call, it could have been you and you would have died not knowing how you really felt about each other, not really, so I am not asking you, I am telling you, Dad, kiss Addison" Everyone stared at Maya a little in awe "Now!" she exclaimed.

Sam instantly stepped forward and placed his hands on Addison's face, kissing her hard on the lips, Addison responded, their tongues searching for each others, Addison's arms came around his back as his slipped in to her hair, a light moan coming from Addison's throat, a moan that only came from kissing Sam. They kept kissing until Amelia started to cough a little, they snapped apart breathlessly, both of them wiping their mouths a little.

"Maya's right" Sam panted "This is stupid, this is so stupid, if that had been, if that had been you, I couldn't, I can't, I can't imagine my life without you Addie" he whispered "We've both made mistakes, both of us, but if you want to, and I really hope you do, we need to start again, we need a fresh start, because I love you Addison Montgomery, and I'm not ever going to apologize for that"

"I…" Addison choked out through the few tears that fell from her eyes, they flicked over to where Naomi stood staring at them and then back to Sam "Sam I…."

"Addison" Sam whispered holding on to her face, brushing a stray tear from her cheek "Please" he asked desperately.

Addison leant forward and brushed their lips together softly "I love you too" she whispered "I really, really love you" she sniffled, Sam's arms wrapped around her tightly and held her close.

"Finally" Amelia and Maya groaned, Addison let out a small laugh and buried her head in to Sam's neck, she let out a shaky sigh before kissing him again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "For everything"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Sam said stroking her hair "We've both made mistakes Addie, that's all in the past, we just have to concentrate on being Sam-and-Addison, ok?"

"Ok" Addison sniffled.

"Ok" Sam said kissing her forehead.

"Ok, you can all go now, send Dink back in" Maya smiled.

"You're my new favourite person" Amelia smiled.

"Thanks" Maya grinned "Now shoo, all of you"

Cooper, Charlotte, Violet, Pete and Amelia all said their goodbyes first, leaving Sam, Addison and Naomi together with Maya.

"I'm gonna go and get a coffee or something" Addison said kissing Maya's cheek "I don't think I like you bossy"

"I'm a Mom now, it's my job" Maya smiled "Didn't plan on that including bossing around a bunch of 40 year olds but there you go"

"Hey, I'm 38" Addison said weakly.

"Your 42" Maya laughed.

"Yeah, but if anyone asks, I'm 38" Addison said simply.

"Got it" Maya laughed.

"I'll come and see you later sweetie" she smiled, as she went to leave Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her in a kiss before letting her leave.

"Bye" she whispered backing out of the room.

"Mom, go after her" Maya said quietly "Please"

"Maya I…." Naomi started.

"Mom, you love her, she's your _best friend_, and I know this must be weird but, I saw you smiling when he kissed her, now get your ass out there and go and have coffee with your best friend"

Naomi took a beat before kissing Maya's forehead and leaving.

"Wow Maya, you're on a roll today" Sam laughed "Thank you" he said softly.

"I just want you to be happy Dad" Maya said squeezing his hand "You've been, you haven't been you, and that's because you're not with her, I know that, so please try and make this work"

"I will baby" Sam said kissing her forehead.

"Hey" Dink smiled walking back in to the room "Everything ok?"

"Everythings great" Maya smiled "How is she?"

"Just as perfect as when I left" Dink smiled.

"I'll leave you 3 alone" Sam smiled "You did good y'know, both of you"

"Thank you Daddy" Maya smiled.

"Bye" Sam smiled backing out of the room.

~x~

"Is this seat taken?" Naomi asked quietly, standing in front of Addison in the cafeteria as she sat alone drinking coffee.

"Um, no" Addison stuttered, Naomi sat down quietly, and let out a small sigh "Nae…." Addison started.

"You really love him" Naomi said simply.

"Yeah, I really love him" Addison said quietly.

"And Pete was…."

"I love Pete, I do but, we were never supposed to be anything more than just sex, we both needed something, he wanted Violet and she, wasn't ready for him and, I wanted Sam, I wanted Sam and I turned him down because I didn't want to hurt you, and me and Pete we, we let more feelings than we intended get involved, we were both, confused, about what we really wanted, but last night I just, I knew I needed to let him go, Violet's ready, she's ready for him and she's ready for Lucas, and I might love Pete, and he might love me, but we're not in love, we're just, not"

"So were you going to, tell Sam? That you were in love with him?"

"I don't know" Addison said with a sigh "We both knew anyway but, I probably wouldn't have done anything, I just, wouldn't, because I can't, I can't lose you Nae"

"So you'd, you'd give up the man you love, for me?"

"Yeah, I guess I would" Addison said softly.

"Maya's right, you are stupid" Naomi said with a small smirk "I overreacted, when I saw you with him, I overreacted, you weren't even, doing anything, you were, just sitting there but, I could see it, I could see how, comfortable you were, and that freaked me out, it really freaked me out, because he's Sam, and you're you and, I didn't know how to react, I still don't but, I love you Addie, you're my best friend, you're my sister and, if he makes you happy, if he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with then, then I can, get past this, is that who he is Addie?"

"Yeah, that's who he is" Addison said with a tentative smile.

"Then I, I can get past this, for you, and for him, I can get past it"

"Thank you Naomi" Addison said squeezing her hand.

"Hey" Sam said quietly approaching them, kissing the top of Addison's head before sitting down "So, is everything ok?"

"Everythings ok" Naomi smiled "Everything will be ok"

~x~

**1 week later.**

"I can't believe he's gone" Addison said quietly as she lay in Sam's arms on a lounger on her deck after Dell's funeral.

"I know" Sam said kissing her temple "Me neither"

"It's Dell Sam, I can't, he's not going to be there when we go back to work, he's, gone"

"I know baby, I know" he whispered "It'll be ok, we'll all be ok"

"I want that" she said nodding towards a young family sitting out on the beach.

"You can still have that" Sam smiled softly "You can, and you, you know Violets not going to stop you from seeing Lucas, she won't do that"

"I know" Addison smiled softly "And I think, I think maybe in time, if all of this hadn't have happened, I could've thought of him as mine, but it would have been wrong, it would all be, wrong, I'd be with the wrong guy, I'd have a kid who wasn't mine, and I just wouldn't be happy, I want to be happy"

"Do I make you happy?"

"You make me very happy" Addison grinned turning her head to look at him "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam said kissing her softly "And I am going to get you a family Addie, I promise you"

"Thank you" Addison whispered before laying her her head back against him "For everything"

"Thank you for being here" he said kissing the top of her head.

~x~

**18 months later.**

"I feel sick, should I feel this sick?" Addison said pacing the waiting room at St Ambrose.

"Addison, calm down" Naomi said softly "Come and sit" she said patting the seat in between her and Sam, Addison sighed heavily and dropped in to the chair.

"She's nearly done Addie" Sam said rubbing her back "And then we'll have our family ok?"

"Ok, I'm ok" Addison whispered "This is just, real, we're going to have, a baby Sam, an actual baby"

"An actual baby" Naomi smiled squeezing her hand.

"Addie, look" Sam said nodding to the door to see Charlotte walking towards them with a bundle in her arms, Addison's heart started to pound inside her chest.

"Addison, Sam" Charlotte said with a smile as she stepped in to the room, Sam and Addison both stood up "Meet your son" she said passing the baby over to Addison.

"Oh my god" Addison whispered "We have a son"

"We have a son" Sam smiled kissing her temple, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"How's the mother?" Addison said looking to Charlotte.

"She's doing well" Charlotte nodded "She didn't want to hold him, wanted him to come straight to you, and she asked me to give you this" she said handing Sam a large envelope "There's a letter for the both of you, and one for the baby, if you want to, tell him, in the future"

"We do" Addison said softly "One day"

"One day" Sam said kissing her temple "So I guess, it's, time to go home"

"Home" Addison smiled "Yeah, I guess it is"

~x~

"What goes with William?" Addison asked as she sat on her sofa with the baby in her arms.

"William?" Sam said sitting down next to her, letting her lean against his body, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, his other hand resting on top of the one she had resting on top of the babies blanket.

"His middle name is William, after Dell, like we agreed right?"

"Right" Sam smiled "I don't know, we agreed that you were picking the name"

"I know, but I want you to like it too, I have a list" Addison said reaching out and picking up the notepad that sat on the side table "My top 5, pick one" she said handing it to him, Sam scanned his eyes over the page.

"Joshua" he said simply "Joshua William Montgomery-Bennett"

"Joshua" Addison said looking down at the baby "What d'you say little man? How does Joshua sound?….I think he likes it" she smiled as the baby gurgled a little "I can't believe he's here, we have a son Sam, he's, he's our son"

"He's our son" Sam smiled.

"He's so perfect" Addison whispered "You are perfect Joshua, Mommy loves you so much"

"And Daddy" Sam smiled "Daddy loves you both so much"

"Oh god Sam I'm, I'm a Mom" Addison said disbelievingly "I'm, I'm not Addison anymore I'm, I'm Mommy"

"You're Mommy" Sam smiled kissing against her hair "Is it everything you wanted?"

"No" Addison said shaking her head.

"No?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's a hell of a lot more" she smiled looking into his eyes, Sam let a grin spread across his face and kissed her lips softly, they smiled at each other and then looked back down at the baby in her arms, both of them more than happy with the family they now were.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
